


Reploids and Ramen

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Androids, Diners, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Abyssus Abyssum Invocat, Pre-X1, Ramen, Robots, X is a cute dork, i just love x and harriet and cain's relationship, or smth, reploids, robots eating, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: While on their day off, Dr. Cain, his niece Harriet and the revolutionary android X spend time together at a diner that serves fabulous ramen.





	Reploids and Ramen

“Can I have a taste?”

She looked up from absently stirring her bowl. “What?”

“I was just asking if I could have a taste of that. Since you’re not eating it. If you don’t mind. I’m hungry,”

“You can’t be hungry, can you? You’re an android.”

“Well, the feeling certainly matches up with all the research I’ve done on the word,” X explained. “And all of this food looks so good that I really want to try it!”

“But can you actually process food?” Dr. Cain asked, without the appropriate caution that Harriet would have liked to hear in his tone.

“I…I think so? Maybe? There’s only one way to find out,” he added smilingly, eyeing the steaming, fragrant bowl.

Harriet sighed, hardly as excited as her uncle. “Okay, try some, but not too much at a time,” she said, ever cautious. “We don’t want to burn up your systems by mistake.”

“We could always flush out the pipes,” Dr. Cain put in, far too offhandedly for her taste.

“It’s dangerous to depend on that!” Harriet retorted. “That’s like telling someone to eat poison and never mind the risk; you can just pump out their stomach later! We’re talking about the technological marvel of the century here!” She turned to X and said seriously. “X, if you feel weird or have any errors, we’re leaving immediately, got it?”

He nodded with a mouthful of pork noodles. “Mm-hm.”

“You worry too much, dear,” Dr. Cain turned to his niece and passed her an iced tea. “Why are you so very tense today? Is it about the commission?”

Harriet reluctantly sipped the drink he passed and sighed. A little of the tension left her shoulders. “No, it’s not the commission. It’s this blasted dig site. I’ve been working for weeks to get a claim on it and just seconds before it’s filed, another company swoops in and lobbies for ownership rights. I’m still fighting out the legalese, but it’s a losing battle.”

Dr. Cain nodded sympathetically. “That’s a shame.”

“A shame? Unc, it’s dangerous, that’s what it is! Think about it. What if there’s another android like X down there? You can imagine what could happen if X fell into the wrong hands. Worse, what if there’s a defective android buried? They try to activate it, and BOOM. ’67 Andropacolypse all over again.” She shook her head and took another sip. “Honestly, some people just won’t listen to reason. It really burns me up.”

“I do have some influence in the archaeological community. I may be able to solve your claim problem. Or at least get you a joint ownership on the site.”

“Thanks, uncle. But what about your work? I didn’t want to ask you for help because this whole thing is a big mess, might even affect your career. It’s not something I thought you sho – hey, what’s the matter?” she exclaimed, staring at X with sudden dismay.

He was slumped back in the booth, eyes alarmingly blank and his mouth drooped open. He did not make the slightest response to Harriet’s worried outcry.

“Hey! Can you hear me?” She jumped up and leaned across the table with palpable concern, knocking a drink over in her haste. Shaking X by the shoulder elicited no response. “X! Geez, I knew I shouldn’t have let him have the ramen…X, come on, don’t offline here! SAY something!”

Just as she was about to fully panic, X’s mouth moved slowly. She couldn’t understand what he said. “What? You still with us? Just hang on, I’ll…”

“…so…delicious…”

“Wha?!”

X got a goofy grin on his face and sighed with pleasure. “Best…food…ever!”

“You mean…you were…and I just…you…” Harriet drew back, sputtering in surprise. She looked close to bursting. “This was all a trick?!”

Dr. Cain started laughing, and X couldn’t help joining in. “I’m sorry, it’s just…” he chortled. “You looked so funny! I couldn’t help it!”

“Funny?! I spilled a drink all over my skirt!” She stood up again, grabbing the menu and brandishing it like a miniature club. “I thought you were dying! I almost passed out! You think it’s funny to do that to me, huh?” She yelled, smacking X with the rolled-up menu. However, as fierce as she tried to look, her uncle’s laugh was contagious and soon she was giggling too. “You – beastly – person – X!”

“Ah – Hahaha! I’m sorry!” He tried to shield himself from her attacks, but to no avail. Harriet was out for revenge. She landed expert blows on his cheeks and head and shoulders despite his efforts to protect himself. “I’m sorry Harriet! It was really good ramen though – Ow!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2067 Andropacolypse refers to the (noncanon) end of the Rockman Classic era, a tragedy that cost many lives and set robotics technology back by decades. Over a hundred years have passed since that disaster. Was Zero linked to it? Inafune says no, but maybe he'll change his mind? Ah, who cares! It's a fanfic, we can believe whatever we like! :D
> 
> And yes, X can eat. (He's so cute and innocent right now...won't be like that for long, so let's savor the moment!)
> 
> Comment?


End file.
